Present invention relates in general to coin counters, and in particular to a new and useful cash drawer coin counter which is structured to align stacks of different coin denominations over appropriate locations in a cash drawer, and with a movement of a single release platform, deposit the counted change into correct receptacles in the cash drawer.
A wide variety of coin counters exist in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 76,492, for example, discloses an apparatus for sorting coins according to denomination, when the mixed coins are dropped into a hopper at the top of the device.
A toy safe is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 305,587 which has spaced tubes in a frame for receiving coins in different denominations.
A coin separator which automatically drops coins into a correct location in a cash drawer when the coins are deposited in mixed bulk into the device, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 264,425. A coin sorting apparatus is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 641,496. Also see U.S. Pat. No. 802,550 for a coin handling machine and U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,378,720; 2,764,990 and 3,135,270 for other coin counting or sorting devices.